A Surprise For Teddie
by AlexTheHedgeLynx
Summary: First Persona story, so don't expect much. XD The story speaks for itself. Yu wants to make Teddie happy for once and all this takes place at the time, where the team had to hold a concert at Junes. All characters belong to ATLUS


(The sound of their instruments slowly faded away, as everything then disappeared in the loud depths of clapping and whistling of the crowd, who just witnessed, all eight friends having gone through with their song of the Junes concert... however, they didn't expect the crowd, seeking for an encore after their first success at a concert going right...)

Crowd: "Encore! Encore!"

Kanji: "They are askin' for an encore...!"

(Rise let her head hang, as she realized, that she completely forgot to tell this to her friends.)

Rise: "Oh yeah... I didn't think about that..."

Chie: "What shall we do?! We only know one song!"

(The rest of the group, except for Kanji, Yosuke and Yu for some reason, was panicking on what to do next, in order to please and also satisfy the crowd... then Yu nods and goes over to Yosuke, to whisper something in his ear, since this was all part of a plan, that the three boys came up with the night earlier... when Yu finished, Yosuke gestures Kanji to come over and recap the plan with Yu again... then the three boys look at one another in a refreshed and confident way and nodded. Yu was the first one to try to calm down the ruckus in his team.)

Yu: "There is no need to worry, guys. Because me and the boys didn't come unprepared for today..."

(Yosuke comes over and leans his arm on Yu's shoulder, while having a confident smile on his face.)

Yosuke: "Oh yes! Since we seem to lack a back-up song and the crowd seems to want more from us... last night, me, Kanji and Yu came to the conclusion, that we need to prepare a second song for tomorrow, only for the sake of making sure, that we will be even more ready for the following day and so we did!"

(Kanji also comes forth, with his arms folded and with a confident smirk, being written in his face.)

Kanji: "Now ladies, you can leave the stage and take a rest, while you watch us doin' the rest of the work here! And I am sure, you will like this one too. It's mainly rock, but we believe, THIS is just the ticket!"

(All the girls, alongside Teddie, could only stare at the three boys in shock... in a positive way.)

Chie: "What?! Seriously now?!"

Yukiko: "Oh my goodness... you guys seriously just saved our lives!"

(Naoto could only giggle in pleasure and relief, for listening to this surprising reveal.)

Naoto: "Well, who would have guessed...? But then again, life is so full of surprises."

(Yosuke then gives his trademark wink at Rise.)

Yosuke: "By the way, all this, was Yu's idea. I believe, he never mentioned it to any of you before, but in secret, he is a passionate song writer AND guitar-player. This might also explain, why he had no problems, using the guitar we gave him and how he played, without him having any beginner's issues."

(After hearing that, Rise gazes at her silver-haired senpai with hearts in her eyes.)

Rise: "Uhhhh! You meanie, why didn't you at least tell ME about this! You're so awesome, senpai! I wish you and the boys the best of luck!"

(She then turns to the other girls and Teddie.)

Rise: "And we will cheer on for them! Are you with me?!"

(Naoto, Yukiko, Chie and Teddie raise their hands excitedly, as they yelled.)

Girls: "YES!"

Yu: "Oh, but wait, before you go..."

(The silver-haired hero goes over to whisper something into Rise's ear... when he finished, Rise could only smile in awe, as she now knows, to who this song is dedicated to, aside from the team as a whole.)

Rise: "Senpai, never in my life, have I ever met someone, THIS sweet and cool at the same time... you did all this, just for him?"

Yu: "Yes. It's kinda my say of saying 'Thank you for joining the team and assisting us as best as you could'... I could have done this much earlier, but now that I learned, we will have to hold a concert here at Junes, this basically took away half of the work for me to make preparations."

Rise: "Life is pretty cool sometimes, isn't it? I mean, you will never know, what will come around the next corner! Just the thrill alone, gives me goose bumps! I never expected you to be a passionate song writer, which makes this moment one of these surprising, yet heart-warming ones, if you catch my drift!"

Yu: "I feel you there... anyway, let's get this show on the roll then! Sit back and enjoy!"

(The girls nod and leave the stage, with the bear following them... now, all five friends are in the best position to view the three boys do their job. Yu grabs the microphone and speaks in an encouraging tone.)

Yu: "Alright everyone! I see you are up for an encore, huh?"

Everyone: "YES!"

Yu: "Then sit back and enjoy the show, because we will go all out!"

(Yu's gaze then falls on Teddie, who was sitting peacefully on a bench, from where he could see everything, that was going on on-stage. Now the loud and excited cheers slowly drowned beneath the booming guitar-solos from both Yosuke and Yu. The guitar-solo gets broken through, by Yu's singing solo.)

 _You are the falling angel  
Far from praise and on your way  
You gotta stand in the cool night air _

_And feel the rain_

 _Another night to where you drown  
Another torn into my crown  
You are so far from reach  
And I'm in need_

 _I am not your savior  
So why I feel this guilty  
You are just a stranger_

(The guitar-solo and the drums from Kanji boom again through the entire place, making the entire crowd cheer even louder. Both Chie and Naoto whistle, while Yukiko, Rise and Teddie cheer for the boys by clapping.)

Rise: "Not a bad start!"

(Chie is then the first to notice someone watching them... it was the guy with the green jogging suit and the green cap... she became suspicious, but she then shook it off to concentrate at the kick-ass concert, however when she looked back to where the man should be, he wasn't there anymore, which surprised her, but she couldn't let that distract her... so instead, she keeps on cheering for the boys.)

Chie: "Go! Go! Go! You guys rock!"

(Teddie was the most excited of them all. He shakes his hands together, as if he wants to imitate the guitar-solos of Yosuke and Yu.)

Teddie: "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! This is bear-y awesome!"

 _You hear the beating of my heart  
I see your eyes and feel with scars  
For you I'm one of many  
You are my first_

 _And as I take the streets again  
I still remember what we shared  
I know this was a moment  
Never again_

 _Tell me who was using who  
Is there nothing left to do  
Can I fight that destiny_

(Just when Yu finished that one part of song, he snaps his fingers, giving the sign for Yosuke to press the button with his foot, which was purposely placed on the floor, making something come out from behind the stage... it was a big picture of Teddie, with all colors of the rainbow, in the form of little lights surrounding his head, popping out of the background and once the bear saw that... he slaps his hands against the sides of his huge head, with his eyes widing in shock, while the girls gasp in surprise at what just came out from behind the stage.)

Chie: "Oh my god..."

Teddie: "G-Guys..."

(They could see Yu and the other two friends gazing at Teddie with a genuine smile of gratitude and this is where Yu really goes through with the main lines...)

 _I just might shine all over thee  
You let your spore all over me  
I'll be your night  
And you're my shining star_

 _Out of the ashes we are born  
The lost and damned we hoped are gone  
We're reaching out for life while falling again_

(The crowd cheers even louder and starts whistling and clapping all the while. Teddie, deeply touched by this wonderful song, was now at the verge of tears... never before, in his entire life, ever since he came to existence through human's wishes and desires, he felt this kind of booming happiness, literally pouring out of his heart... to see, how much his own sensei seems to really care for him, despite the fact that he is a mere shadow, just brought two huge tears to his eyes, which shed immediately, as he also begins weeping as the song went... the girls noticed, how much their good friend is actually enjoying this song and it was clear, that he absolutely cherishes every passing note, that played after another... but he wasn't the only one in the team, that felt touched by this heart-warming song, as the girls also had to shed two tears themselves, as they remember what their leader mentioned earlier, about this song also applying to the team as a whole, that they are all the best of friends and share a bond, that just can't be torn apart, may it be rain or shine and the lyrics proved it to them, while the guitar solo of Yu blasts through and it continues...)

 _I cannot hear no soothing song  
I see no star to wish upon  
No beacon in the night to guide my way_

 _But I've been searching for so long  
And you're the plane we're dying for  
Your breath awakens me  
And makes me real_

 _Once I will make you mine  
Cross my heart and hold you tight  
To eternity we'll fly_

(Once the last phrase has been sung, Yu takes the mic off the stand and starts moving a little more freely around the stage, while still singing all the way... Yu then gestures the girls to bring Teddie to go on the stage over to him... all of the girls nod and tell Teddie, that he shall go on stage to the boys... he nods and did as he was told... and as soon as he came on the platform, Yu keeps on singing for him, just a little closer... the boys could see, that their fuzzy friend was deeply enjoying the song, which they performed together, as they could still see tears running down his fuzzy cheeks... this brought a smile to the boys' faces...)

 _I just might shine all over thee  
You let your spore all over me  
I'll be your night  
And you're my shining star_

 _Out of the ashes we are born  
The lost and damned we hoped are gone  
We're reaching out for life while falling again_

(Now Yosuke joins in with Yu at the last phrases and the two good friends sing in unity.) __

 _I just might shine all over thee  
You let your spore all over me  
I'll be your night  
And you're my shining star_

 _Out of the ashes we are born  
The lost and damned we hoped are gone  
We're reaching out for life while falling again_

(As the song then slowly starts coming to an end and the guitars and the drums become abruptly silent, Yu, Yosuke and Kanji are greeted with loud clapping and whistling out of amazement and respect... all three boys come together and smile at one another...)

Yu: "Good job, you two... we managed to make it out of this alive!"

Yosuke: "So we're going to live on without having suffered any humiliations in this very moment! God, I feel so free..."

Kanji: "Can't blame ya... that was one hell of a performance we put there today! We should be proud of ourselves!"

Yosuke: "Couldn't have summed it up better!"

(All three boys gave one big high-five in one shot and they turn around to see Teddie, at the verge of tears again, which made especially his sensei smile... he walks over to his fuzzy friend and kneels down to him to be at his height.)

Yu: "And Teddie...? Did you like the song, that I wrote for you?"

Teddie: "..."

Yu: "Teddie...?"

(He then hears loud sobs coming from his beary good friend and the hero finds himself being almost hugged to death by the little bear.)

Teddie: "S-Sensei... s-so... y-you knew, right...? That I was...!"

(Yu immediately knew, what Teddie referred to... he knew, that Teddie was just an ordinary shadow all along... it all came back to him... but he smiles and returns the hug.)

Yu: "Yes, I did, Teddie... but you know what? I don't care, if you're a shadow or not... to me and the others... you will always be remembered as a friend in our hearts. And yes, even I have to admit, you can be a real nuisance at times and even for me, you can really get on my last nerve... however, it's all thanks to you, that we got this far. If it wasn't for your common knowledge of the TV world, we might have ended up in pretty bad shape. And what's more... whenever the mood in our team was pretty crumbly, you were always the first one to cheer us up with your good mood and your quirkiness... in short, to all of us, especially me, you are one-of-a-kind..."

Teddie: "T-Thank you, sensei...! I-I just don't know... what to say...! I knew from the very start... you are the one...! I-I am just so thankful, to have met someone as amazing as you, sensei...! A-Again, t-thank you... thank you beary much for this wonderful gift...!"

Yosuke: "Don't sweat it, Ted. You deserve it..."

Kanji: "Just what he said."

(He could hear the crowd and the girls cheer loudly for them and after the boys came back together... they leave the stage and return to the girls, to who they are greeted with completely satisfied smiles written on their faces.)

Chie: "I am going to say this once! You guys rock!"

Yukiko: "I am not really fond of rock music like that, but nevertheless, you really blew us off our shoes with that amazing performance."

Naoto: "Indeed."

(Yu then finds himself getting hugged to death by Rise, who, almost in a flirty way, winks at him, just as he starts focusing his eyes on her.)

Rise: "Uhhh, you really are a star, senpai! Maybe we should do this again sometime, but this time, just you and me! We might become the unbeatable duo in the world of music, just think about that!"

(The silver-haired hero couldn't help, but chuckle at her offer, since he already expected her to behave like this towards him, after his performance on-stage.)

Yu: "Hehe, I am not so sure, if I ever wanna do that again, but for your sake... I'll think about it. Thanks a lot though."

(The girls then walk over to Teddie and all gave him a hug of friendship.)

Rise: "Whatever happens, you will always be part of our team, Teddie!"

Chie: "You may be a dimwit at several occasions, but we will never hate you for it... because you always manage to bring a smile to our lips!"

Yukiko: "I whole-heartedly agree on this. You were always the first, to make us laugh, whenever the situation calls for some light-heartedness."

Naoto: "As already said, you are always welcome in our hearts."

Teddie: "Thank you, guys... really, thank you..."

(The crowd claps for Teddie one more time AND the entire Investigation Team for such a friendly gesture for their beary good friend...)

THE END


End file.
